Because I must
by Rael Orion
Summary: It seems that somebody doesn't want me to delete my fanfic, so I think that if at least one person cares, I'll let it here. Summarie: Link leaves for 10 years and comes back to find Hyrule in a pitiful state.
1. Chapter zero: Prologue

Because I must

**Title**: Because I must  
**Date first posted**: August 6th, 2006  
**Author(s)**: Ulti/Rael

**Summary**: One year after the events of the twilight realm, the three goddess call Link on a new adventure. After "special" goodbyes, he leaves. What happen ten years later when he returns? (Readers should know that I put the Link from Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess as the same)  
**Main pairing(s)**: The main pairing is Link/Saria.

**Main character(s)**: Link, Saria and everyone else.

**Genre(s)**: Adventure/romance/drama.

**Time period**: After Twilight Princess.

**Rating**: Rated T.

**Warning(s)**: Maybe some spoilers and swearing.

**Completion status**: Work in progress.

**Word count**: I will need to finish the story before.  
**Chapters**: 0/?

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

He was sick of all his adventures, always leading him to nothing in the end. But as ever, no rest was waiting for the hero of Time to take. The destiny seemed to have, once again, other plans for him... After saving Hyrule from Ganondorf, the world from Majora, and once again, Hyrule from Ganondorf, another adventure was waiting for the hero of time. And it is here that the story begins...

One year after freeing Hyrule from the dark forces that threatened to destroy it once again, this time under the form of the Twilight, Link was coming back, a sad grin on his face, to the fields of Hyrule, fields he, a long time ago, had taken pleasure in traveling through. He was once again going through these fields to say goodbye to his friends, as another mission waited for him. And this mission, its details were still fresh in his mind...

FLASHBACK

A wolf was quietly following an assassin in his hideout. He had been following him for the past hour, and being paid for it, because he could transform into an human, he had a good reason to do it. After watching the mirror breaks into countless shards, he had decided to leave Hyrule, to a place far away, called Akanor. Fortunately for him, this town was at a long distance of any other places, the perfect spot for someone who wanted to hide. It was the only city he had any contact with, social or not.

He wasn't in this "exile" because he was forced to; it would have been a lie to say so. He was there because he wanted to get away from any unneeded pain, such as seeing all his friends parting ways with him, or being forced to kill anything just to go somewhere he needed to go by Hyrule field. You could think that following an assassin to kill him was not exactly what to do if he wanted to stay out of battles and blood baths, but to eat, he needed to buy food, and he was not going to play thief anytime soon. Link, in that town, was seen in the mind of people as a wanderer. Some liked to think of him the mercenary. But one of the nicknames he had learned over time was "Fallen angel": He had what seemed to be heavenly powers, but his grief was even greater than them. But Link never cared about those "lost of time", as he called them, and they were very few who were able to catch a glimpse of him anyway. With his unbelievable speed, unmatched by anyone anybody knew, and the fact that he came to the village only at midnight, and in really few occasions, were the principal reasons nobody could see him.

But let's continue with the story. He was still following this assassin when all of a sudden, as he went in front of a dark-looking cave, he heard a soft music coming from its depths. The assassin was too busy failing in his attempt to hide his track to even pay attention to the mesmerizing song. The sounds slowly took the form of a long and hypnotic melody. But this music was different from all the others he could hear whenever he wanted just by hiding in the shadows in Akanor. The reason for Link to think that this song was not like any other was simple; never had he heard a song able to distract him enough for him to forget what he was doing. The combination of carefully chosen notes slowly attracted him into the cave, letting his first goal flee. He turned into his human self again, gathering the dark crystal in his hand, putting it in his pocket, before he continued to walk inside the cave.

After some minutes of walking inside the dark cave, a low shinning light came to greet Link's sight. Link continued to wander the cave's countless paths, following the music as well as the light, before he finally came to a dead end. Sighing, Link was about to turn around and try to find his way out of this cave when he noticed the source of the light imbedded in the wall: It was the crest of the Hyrule royal family, the symbol of the Triforce. Link knew what it meant the second his eyes noticed the 3 golden triangles: If ever he was to touch the shinning crest, his life would once again be turned upside down as he would set into another adventure. Every fibres of his body pleaded him not to touch it, and to simply turn his back on it, but on the other end, he knew a great disaster would happen and destroy the world if he didn't, and that was something he couldn't allow. He was forced to answer their call, and they knew it, and that alone was enough to infuriate him; he was just a puppet to three goddesses Farore, Nayru and Din.

Sighing in anger and sadness, his fingers reluctantly came in contact with the cold symbol of the Triforce. As soon as his finger touched the crest, Link was engulfed in a flash of light, leaving the dark cave empty. When he finally opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry, and all he could distinguish was white, all around him. When his vision began to get better, he examined the room with further care; He was in a big room, completely white. On each of the 4 walls, the symbol of the Triforce was carved with perfect precision. On the floor was the symbol of the Triforce too, as perfectly carved as the others. Then, his gaze turned to the opposite the room. He saw 3 large thrones, each one occupied by a beautiful woman. On the first throne was a beautiful blue-haired woman, her ocean blue eyes looking at him, and she was wearing a finely made blue dress. On the second throne was sitting a woman as beautiful as the other. Her long green hairs were hanging behind her, her green eyes were looking at him as were Nayru's blue ones. And she was wearing a long green dress, longer than her sister's one. The third and last woman was as beautiful as her 2 sisters. Her red hairs were on each side oh her head, and as you may have guessed, her red eyes were looking at him the same way her sisters' did. All she wore was, like her sisters, except for the color, a long red dress. When he finally finished looking for the first time at the divine beings in front of him, Link noticed the sadness on their faces. But first of all, he acted as he should in front of them. He kneeled on the marble floor and lowered his head in a sign of submission.

"It is an honour to meet you." he said, his head low.

The 3 goddesses looked in each others directions, silently talking, before each one of them stood up. They began to walk toward Link, who was stunned to see the goddesses walk toward him. They stopped two feet away from him, and being the one representing the forest he grew in, Farore walked a bit closer to him, kneeling in front of him when she was mere millimetres away from him. She hesitantly reached for his chin with her hand, lifting it for her green eyes to meet with Link's blue ones.

"Chosen Hero, what you are about to hear may affect the outcome of your life, and we want to be sure you understand the consequences from this mission." she said, getting straight to the point. Link saw the same sadness he had seen earlier still wandering in her eyes.

"I am ready for whatever you are going to ask me to do, as I was before coming into this sacred place." Link replied calmly, studying the behaviour of the 3 goddesses carefully.

"Are you really sure about this decision, Chosen Hero?" Din asked. "Because the missions you have went through in the past are nothing face to this challenge." she continued. "This will maybe take absolutely everything you have, including your life, and there will be not turning back."

"I lost my life a long time ago. And how would I be here if I had backed away each time my life was threatened?" he said. "I would probably still be in a forest, waiting for plants to grow and time to flow." he continued. "But I'm not, and that is why I want to know why you made me come here." he finished. The goddesses thought about each word he said, ad finally nodded. Nayru was the first to speak.

"We received call begging us for our help sometime." she explained him before Din spoke.

"We were too shocked to do anything until now." she continued.

"Can I ask the name of the one who sent it to you?" asked Link, eager to know what was so important in a distress call.

"This is the part where all of this became utterly confusing for us, and will probably become shocking for you." said Farore, her eyes beginning to be watery. "The call... was coming from me..." she said, and Link could see how much it was hard for her to say it.

After this announcement, the 3 goddesses waited for Link to show a shocked face, one that never came, much to their surprise. In his mind, Link was indeed surprised; how, and why, would Farore sent herself a distress call? Put putting it aside, he asked the first question that came to him mind.

"Would you mind telling me where this message came from so that I can check it out?" he asked the 3 still shocked goddesses.

Farore was the first to regain her senses, and she answered him with the same saddened expression on her face.

"From... well... It came from another dimension..." she managed to say

"It shouldn't be that hard to go there. All I need is some kind of portal, like the mirror that helped me get to the Twilight realm and..." began Link before Din interrupted him.

"You don't seem to understand Link." she started. "To travel from a realm to an other is one thing, but to travel between 2 dimensions is another completely different thing." she finished as calmly as she could in the circumstances.

"Do you still carry the Ocarina of Time?" Nayru asked, getting Link's attention back on her.

"This sacred instrument never left me since the day the princess Zelda gave it to me, the day I left to end up facing Majora." he informed them.

"It is good news, for it is going to be the only way for you to reach your destination." Farore said. "We shall now teach you the song of traveling, for it will open the path between our 2 dimensions long enough for you to travel to the other." she finished.

"So, the sooner I will know that song, the sooner I will leave to accomplish my task." said Link.

"Don't go ahead of yourself Link. This task will not be as easy as it sounds." Din said, and as soon as Link's gaze fell on her, she looked away.

"I knew it the second I saw you, thanks to your behaviours." Link said. "even though it is the first time I am allowed to see you, I presume that goddesses usually don't kneel in front of mere mortals," he said, his eyes looking at Farore as her head lowered, "I presume too that goddesses do not avoid the stare of a simple mortal" he continued, looking at Din, as she couldn't help but lower her eyes too, "and for what I know, goddesses do not get nervous enough to start shaking under the stare of said mortal." he finished, his eyes eyeing Nayru as her whole being was shaking.

"You... you are right..."Farore finally said after the long silence that followed Link's sentence. "But the reason we act this way is because... because..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"You shouldn't be so nervous." Link said, gently putting his hand on her right shoulder, much to her surprised. But instead of removing it, and to Link's surprise this time, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she let her head fall on his left shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. Even if he was surprised by her sudden movement, he did nothing to go against it, and instead, he began to carefully stroke her long green hairs. Nayru and Din, on the other hand, were not really surprised by their sister's actions. They knew, the second the message ended, that she was going to let it all out when the time would come. And the time had come, as they looked at Farore sobbing into Link's shoulder.

"The call... (Sob) said that... (Sob) someone... (Sob) in the other dimension... (Sob) had killed... (Sob) Din and Nayru... (Sob) and had... (Sob)" she said, but her voice broke and the tears, that came one by one seconds ago, were now rolling down her face in a non-stop little river.

"Who did such things?" he said, keeping his voice low and soft, not wanting to yell in Farore's ear, which would only earn him more sobs. But looks could be deceiving, become, as calm as he looked on the outside, absolutely NOBODY would have wanted to go in his mind. His anger was so high that he could hardly think about anything else than killing the person that did this. His blood was boiling like crazy in his veins.

"This is... (Sob) the worse part..."she said through her tears. "For what we know, he wears clothes similar to the ones you wore when you were trying to stop Ganondorf of taking over Hyrule, the only difference being their color, which is supposedly black" she said.

"Tell me who is this person please." asked Link, who wanted to know who he'd be up against this time.

"This person is... it's..." she tried to say before she broke in tears again, and Link held her tighter in his arms.

"Shhhhhh... Stop crying, everything's going to be okay." he said. "Nothing's going to happen to you now." he continued.

"You..." she finally whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean, "you"..." he began, before he finally realized what she meant. You don't mean... No!!! It's impossible!!! It can't be... me..." by now, his tears were falling freely from his eyes too, slowly rolling down his cheeks, reaching his chin to fall on Farore's face, mixing with her own tears.

"I am so sorry to tell you all these things Link..." she finally managed to say between her sobs, catching at the same time Link's attention. Link couldn't help but let his face soften when the sight of her tear streaked face met his gaze.

"Why would you be sorry?" Link said after he had lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Why would you be sorry about something you didn't know about and could do nothing too change." he finished as he saw a little smile of relief showing on the face of the goddess.

"Thank you so much Link..." she finally whispered, before she fell into a deep slumber, her last forces leaving her the same way her last tears did.

When Nayru conjured a bed, Link slowly took the sleeping goddess in his arms, careful not to do any harsh movements, and he took her to the bed. He slowly laid Farore down on the bed, putting the covers over her, before his attention returned to the 2 other goddesses in the room. After talking about some details, they finally began to teach Link the song of traveling, and they used the opportunity to talk to him about some things he would find on the other dimension. He was finally ready, and going to leave, when Din stopped him.

"Wait Link! There are some things left that you must know!" she said, and Link turned to look at her. "The first thing you must know that in that other dimension, people will fear and hate you, at least, as long as they won't know you are not him, but yourself. And the best way to prove it is by attacking him, or so I think. I say this because I think that if they see you in a duel with him, they will understand you are not him, and that you are trying to help them. And I don't think that just with your... new style (I'll explain it in another chapter), they are going to trust you." she continued, looking at him.

"I shall do as you think then." answered Link.

"Good. Now, for the second thing I want you to know. This journey may be very long, and you might want to say goodbye to your friends before you leave." she continued, and this time, Link only nodded. "And as for the last thing I want you to know about... it is that... well... he is still in the possession of the Master Sword, and the 6 amulets the sages gave him to go against Ganondorf..." she finished, a little bit uncomfortable under Link's wide eyes.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, expecting everything EXCEPT that.

"How the heck this you think he was able to kill 2 goddesses?! With a wood stick?!" Nayru yelled, anger flowing through her body. Link's surprise was so big that he was left speechless under the goddess' outburst. When she realized what she just said and the way she did, she quickly regained control of herself, fixing the floor beneath her. "I ask for your forgiveness Link, I should not have acted like that." she apologized to him quickly.

"You don't have to apologize to me. Even thought Farore, or her clone to be precise, had to assist to her sister's murder, your clone still found death." Link said in a soft voice, stunning the 2 goddesses.

"How do you manage to do that?" asked Nayru, looking at him.

"To do what?" Link replied, puzzled.

"How do you manage to always find the right words to allay someone, even us?" Nayru asked again, looking at him.

"Oh, that? I can unfortunately not answer you, the reason being I don't know it myself. The words just come to my mind" he answered her with the same calm voice.

"Oh... I understand... Thank you." she finally said.

"There is no need for thanks. But enough with that. How I am supposed to have a chance to kill him if he has the Master Sword and that I only possess a bronze sword?" asked Link, the Master Sword coming to his mind again.

"You shall kill him with this sword." answered Nayru, showing Link what looked like the handle of a sword but without its blade. Instead of a blade, there were two five-inch dragon-shaped little wings perfectly parallel to each other. As soon as he closed his hand on the grip of the "sword", he felt warmth coming from it and exploring is entire body. Link knew the second he touched it that this sword could indeed beat the Master sword, because the warmth meant one and only one thing.

"So much power..." whispered Link, amazed at his new acquisition. Somehow, Nayru had managed to hear his words, and she decided to add something.

"Yes. And enough power to break the Master Sword to pieces." she said, getting Link's eyes to open wide.

"What?!" yelled Link, almost dropping the almighty weapon to the floor.

"Don't worry about it for now. You will need more training and experience to be able to master its powers. And it will be able to destroy the Master Sword only once its powers will reach their full potential." she explained.

"Do you know how much time it may take me to do so?" asked Link, anxious.

"To say the true... I have absolutely no idea. For the thousand of years after we created it, none of us were able to control it..." she reluctantly admitted.

"That's just great..." muttered Link sarcastically. "I've got less than a normal lifetime to control a power that even the 3 most powerful being in the universe couldn't control in millennium. I've got so much luck." he continued, and sarcasm almost radiated from him.

"If you want, I can keep it and you'll go and get yourself killed with that ridiculous sword of yours." Din said, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll take it. Now tell me how this thing works." he said. Right after he finished his sentence, the handle began to burn, and he was unable to drop it. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?! IT'S BURNING!!!" he yelled, and after some seconds, the handle cooled down. "What was that?" asked Link, keeping his guard up.

"You should learn not to call him a "thing", because he'll let you know what he thinks of it, like he did just now." Din informed Link.

"Okay, let me get this straight; I must go and save another dimension with a living sword, which is the most powerful weapon in the whole universe. Might as well get friend with him, I'll have someone to talk to in this trip. And I suppose he has a name, so can I know what it is?" asked Link.

"My name is Reflagon." Link heard a voice in his head say.

"It is nice to meet you Reflagon. My name is Link." answered Link in his head.

"I see you have good manners. I like that. Maybe we'll get friends after all." Reflagon said in Link's head.

"I am happy to know this. And I am sorry about calling you a thing, I didn't know you were alive." continued Link in his head.

"You are the first to ever apologize to me... So I guess I can forgive you." the mighty sword said.

"And I thank you for that." replied Link.

"I am sure it will not take you a really long time to master the powers I possess." Reflagon said thoughtfully.

"Could you tell me why you think so?" asked Link, happy and puzzled at the same time.

"Do you want to know the principal reason why none of the 3 goddesses can control me?" Reflagon asked, gaining Link's attention.

"Only if you don't mind telling me." Link sent through their link.

"The reason is really simple... I. Hate. Them." Reflagon said, managing to keep his calm.

"Huh?!" tried to say Link, because if there was something he was expecting, it was not that.

"With all their "I created you so obey me" or their "I am a goddess and I am superior to you" or even their "Work at full power or be destroyed" little speech, all I ever wanted was for them to go to hell!" he said, still keeping his calm.

"That's... pointless..." said Link.

"Exactly!" Reflagon said through their link.

"And you like me?" Link asked.

"It depends. Do you think I'm old fashioned?" asked Reflagon.

"Not really..." answered Link, thinking the question was stupid.

"Do you think I am a stubborn little meaningless useless piece of junk?" Reflagon continued, his temper rising.

"No, you can be even more powerful than the Master Sword, there is not way you're meaningless or useless." Link said.

"Would you threaten me to color me in pink if I didn't do what you wanted?" he asked.

"They did that?!" Link exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"..." Reflagon grumbled.

"I... can't... believe it..." said Link, still shocked.

"Why did I say that... Yes, they did..." the living weapon said.

"Be sure I'd never do something like that to you!" said Link.

"Then yes, I like you." finally said Reflagon.

"I am beginning to do so myself" said Link.

"Just to know, would you mind getting your head kicked off your body by a goddess?" asked Reflagon.

"Yeah, kind of..." Link answered, puzzled.

"Then roll on the floor to your right!" Reflagon screamed to him.

Without asking why, Link rolled this his right, Din's kick hitting air instead of his head. She lost her balance and fell on the floor. He thanked Reflagon for the warning before he turned toward Din.

"What did you do that for?!" yelled Link to Din.

"What?! You say that after I talked to you fore 10 minutes without you even listening to a single word I said?!" she yelled at him, anger radiating from her.

"But I was already talking to someone else!" Link yelled.

"Do you want to live?" calmly asked Reflagon.

"Yeah, why?" asked Link.

"Then listen carefully to what I'm going to say. Run!" Reflagon screamed.

Link looked up to see an angry Din with a fireball growing quickly in her hand. Thinking Reflagon's advice was good, he sprinted to the teleport point in the room. He yelled a "say goodbye to Farore from me!" before he disappeared from the room, Din's fireball flying where Link was one second ago and hitting the wall.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that is how, after leaving the cave, a new friend and sword with him, he set to the land that saw him come to life, to say goodbye to his friends and beloved one...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

Edited on 13/07/2007: I've edited this one completely. It should be way better than it was before.


	2. Chapter one: Hyrule, Link's living hell

Because I must

Chapter one: Hyrule, Link's living hell

As soon as he put a foot in the lost wood, Link decide to pay a visit to Zelda first. Too lazy to walk all the way to Hyrule Castle by himself, he took out his Ocarina and played the Pr elude of Light. As soon as the last note escaped the Ocarina, Link found his body being lifted off the ground before he disappears in a flash of light to reappear in the Temple of Time.

"So that's the famous Ocarina of Time's power." Reflagon said.

"It's just one of the power I can use it for. " Link sent back.

"Maybe, but I'm still more powerful than that."

"I have no doubt about that. "

"Thanks" Reflagon said, ending the conversation.

Link then walk out of the temple and head straight to the middle town. He was relived that even with his reputation as the saviour of Hyrule, no one recognizes him. Instead of that, everyone goes out his way, not wanting to deal in any way with him. He was sure that nobody would recognize him with the clothes he wore for the past year: His green hat was removed, setting free his short blond hairs. His light-green shirt was now a deep dark green vest open in the middle with a lot of blood mark. Under his vest, everyone could see a deep dark blue shirt with almost twice blood marks. His bronze sword was at the same place as ever with his shield. While he walk trough the place, he could see fear in the people's eyes. He does not care more about them and continue his walk toward the castle. All the guards who saw him quickly go out of his way. He enters the castle by its main entrance without anyone blocking his path. After some minutes, he finally saw the two gates leading to the throne room. Before he could open the doors, a really, and I mean it, REALLY courageous guard block him.

"S-s-sorry my lady (hic) but you can't (hic) enter here (hic) without a (hic) little something (hic) if you know (hic) what I mean (hic)" the guard said, trying to keep his balance.

"I retire what I tough about him being courageous." Link said to Reflagon "He's just drunk."

"You're right" Reflagon said.

"Look, get out of my way if you want to live. " Link threatens the guard.

"I don't remember that women got voices like that. "

"I'm a man. " Link said.

"Really? Then turn into a woman! " the drunken guard said.

Link rolled his eyes and knock him on the head, letting him sleep on the floor. Then he opens the doors loudly, making everyone, in particular a blond-headed girl sat on the throne, jump of surprise and look toward him. After a few second of starring at the newcomer, the princess's face turns of sadness to pure anger.

"What's u…" he was cut off by a crying Zelda yelling:

"How do you dare come back here after you've killed my father?!"

"What the—" he was cut off again by an angry Zelda screaming:

"Get him!!! "

As soon as those two single words reach his mind, his spirit enters his warrior phase. He reaches for his bronze sword, hylian shield and took them out, going into a battle position. All the guards stop at that. Everything was silent for a second before…

"HEY!!! Why did you take this useless sword instead of me?! " Reflagon screamed.

"Because I don't want to show them my true power and because I don't want to kill someone. "

"Yeah. Okay. But I'm not going to stay here without doing something. "

"What are you going to do? "

"Look at that. "

Link then look at the guards as they back away in total fear.

"May I ask what you had done? "

"Nothing. Only turning your eyes red. "

"Great. But I'm better not to stay here. "

"If you don't want to kill people then it's a good idea. " Reflagon said.

And with that, he starts running. About five minutes later, he was outside the castle and five others minutes later, he was outside the town. He then hide somewhere near the bridge.

"What are you doing?! " Reflagon send.

"I wish you didn't have anything against wolves. " Link simply said.

Before Reflagon could reply, Link was already turning into a wolf. After some seconds, he was running toward a secret way leaning to the village of the gorons he discovered some years ago. Fifteen minutes later, he was in front of the entrance and going into his human form.

"So you are a werewolf. " Reflagon said.

"I think we can call it that way. " Link respond.

"Anyway, where are we? "

"My second destination. "

"OUR second destination. "

"You really think that? Thanks. "

"I just wish that they will not act the same way that in that castle back there. "

"Only one way to find out."And with that last sentence, they enter.

As soon as his feet touch the ground, all the gorons looked at him. Some seconds after, all their face grew in anger…

"Again…" Link finishes his tough.

"You killed Darunia!!!" someone scream.

"How can you come back here?! We are going to kill you!!! " another one screams.

"I wish I run fast enough to go hide somewhere, because if I don't…" he tough.

"If you don't...?" Reflagon ask him to continue.

"If I don't, I will need to jump off the cliff. " he tough.

"Then… WHY ARE YOU NOT RUNNING!!! I HATE HIGH PLACE SO JUMP TWO HUNDRED METERS: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT!!! " Reflagon yell with some fear in his voice.

With that, Link starts running, not wanting to deal with neither all the gorons nor his newly acquired sword. He manages to run away from them… about an hour later.

"I am exhaust! " Link said to Reflagon while he laid his back on a rock.

"But I still don't understand. How did they manage to find you under sixteen huge rocks while they did not recognize you while you were in the grass, fully exposed with the flower? "

"I don't know. And I will not go back to ask them. "

"Neither me! "

"Lets go to our third goal: Kakariko village. "

"Do you sleep some time? "

"Not when a whole tribe of gorons run after me. "

"Right. Lets go then. Oh, and I have nothing against wolves. "

"Good. " Link send, turning into a wolf.

About ten minutes later, they were near the entrance to Kakariko village. Link turns in his human form again and put a foot into an half-destructed Kakariko village. Everyone looked at him directly after that.

"Let me guess. 3, 2, 1…" Link sent.

"It's him!!! He destroyed the village!!! Get him!!! " someone screamed.

"Let's flee." Link thought.

Without waiting for a reply, he starts running. About an hour later, he was in front of Lon Lon ranch. He walks in it. He was where he first met Malon in the past. He took out his Ocarina and started playing the song of Epona. Three seconds after, he heard a horse comes to him. He turns to see Epona going in his direction. She stops (I think Epona is a female, sorry if not.) near him and let him stroke her. And after that, knowing that he wants to ride her, she lowers herself a little. She felt him going on her.

"So, what happens while I was gone? " she heard Link voice in her head.

"How did you... nevermind. Well, you should be afraid of being on my back. "

"Great, ¨ he sarcastically said. ¨So, who did I supposedly killed or what did I destroy this time? "

"As if you don't know. "

"Well, actually, no. " he answer. "Because when I leave Hyrule for one year, I don't really know what happens here. "

"One year? Stop joking. You were here one month ago! "

"Well, no. For your information, someone must have taken my appearance because I was in woods near Akanor, which is a city far away from here. "

"But that's impossible! I saw you! " Epona argued.

"Must have been some kind of magic. "

"I don't know why… but something in me tell me to trust you… "

"It would be the first time. "

"Okay, I believe you. So, why did you come back here? "

"I got a mission and it may take a long time if not ever so I came here to say goodbye. " Link answers.

"Can I come?! Nobody takes good care of me here anymore because I let you ride me long ago. " Epona begged Link.

"Well, I don't mind. But you will need to ask someone else before. " Link said.

"Who is it?! I will not be able to live for long here! Please!!! Who is it?! " Link could feel sadness, sorrow and fear in her (mental) voice.

"It is I." Reflagon said.

"Who are you? And where are you? " Epona asks calmly.

"My name is Reflagon, the most powerful weapon of the entire universe. And I am on the side of my new partner. " Reflagon answers.

"Did you heard all the conversation? " Epona asks.

"Yes."

"Then… PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Epona though.

"To one condition."

"Anything!"

"RUN!!!"

Without waiting, Epona move forward, letting a dagger miss Link's head.

"Let me guess…" Link though before he said:

"Malon…"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!! AND YOU EPONA YOU LET HIM RIDE YOU!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD BETRAY US!!! "

"How could a horse betray you?! " he asks Malon before apologizing to Epona.

"THIS IS MY HORSE SO IF I SAY THAT SHE BETRAYS ME, SHE BETRAYS ME!!!" Link was a bit startled by how something so dumb could be said.

"She is no more if you don't take care of her because I rode her long ago!!!" Link said. "Lets flee before she try to kill me again" Link though and they flee, Epona jumping over the edge, letting Reflagon scream "I hate high jump!!! " and Epona apologize.

"Lets forget about Lake Hylia AND Gerudo valley okay? And let's forget about Zora's domain. All I will hear is ¨You destroy the lake¨ or ¨You killed my father¨ or thing like that. I heard nothing else since I'm back. " Link said while they were on their way to Lake Hylia.

No reply came back but Epona head to Kokiri forest. He asks Epona to stay at the entrance and enter. He somehow managed to avoid all the kokiri and goes into Saria's house, which was empty. Then he head, without being seen by the kokiri, to the lost woods. And to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He was silently walking trough the little maze, thinking of the last time he saw her, when he had tell her his true feelings about her, and her reaction…

FLASHBACK

He was about to leave for unknown place (Where he will end up in Akanor). He just needs to saw her one last time. He knew he may accidentally tell her how he truly feels, but he does not care. To say the true, he would be a bit relieved if it happens. Anyway, he was there. And she was there too. ¨As beautiful as ever¨ Link though. She looked at him a bit surprise but a smile appears on her face. She got up and goes hug him. Link hugs her back (If I forgot to tell you (Because I'm not sure if it's the same in the game), Saria is an adult in my story). They separate soon after.

"Hi Saria. " Link said.

"Hi Link! It's been long since we last speak. " Saria greeted him back.

"Yeah… " he said while looking at his feet.

"I know that look. What are you hiding? " Saria asks.

"Well… it's not really easy to say you know…"

"Link, ¨ she starts gently. "tell me what's going on. "

"I decide to leave. I'm going to go through the lost woods. " he informs her. She nearly faints at those words.

"You are not serious? Tell me you are not serious! " she said while her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm serious. I need to leave all ¨this¨ behind me for some time. "

"What do you mean by ¨this¨? Tell me! Please! " she begged him.

"Pain, suffering, lies, treason... death... " he finished with pain in his voice. Saria was taken off guard by this confession.

"Oh... Now I understand a bit better... So... why did you come here for? "

"To say you goodbye. " he answered her.

Unable to keep her tears any longer, they began to roll on her cheeks. Catching that, Link moves toward her and put her in an embrace. She let him doing without protest. She laid her head against his chest. About two minutes later, her sobs stop. She lifts her eyes to meet his.

"Take me with you. "

"No I will not. "

"Why? Why are you so cruel? "

"It is a dangerous journey. And if anything should happen to you, I could not live knowing that because... because I... " he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Why? " she asks him.

"Because I… I… No… I can't say it…"

"Please. " She looked at him directly in the eyes. What she saw took her breath.

"Because… I love you…" he said with trouble.

After that, he slowly approaches his lips to hers without leaving her eyes from his. When only one centimetre was left between them, Saria closed her eyes as did Link. When their lips met, Link and Saria felt at the same time an incredible sensation, the better they ever had. Link started to slowly move his lips against Saria's ones, not wanting to rush her. He felt her moving too. He slowly begged her with his tongue to open her mouth. Once she did it, he searched for her tongue with his own. He found it soon after. While he was doing that, Saria let her arms wrap around his neck and goes closer to him. Link's arms just lower a bit of her shoulders and he too let her body get closer to his. After some seconds, Link laid back for air, as does Saria. They looked in each other eyes before Saria said:

"I love you too. "

Their lips met again after this sentence. And again. And again. And again. Each kiss was soft. But after some minutes, their bodies begin to warm a bit.

Censored

He lied down. She was next to him. She felt him put an arm around her and she leaned closer to him, not wanting to get away from the warmth that link gives her. Link kissed Saria another time before he said to her ¨I love you Saria ¨ which she answers by a ¨I love you too Link ¨ before the two of them began to sleep. Link was the first to wake up. He looked down to see his ¨angel¨ sleeping with a smile on her face. He waited one hour for her to wake up, stroking her hair. When she wakes up, the first thing she felt was a sensation of calm and love. The sensation of calm and love similar to these one only comes when Link is there. It was when she heard a ¨Good morning my angel¨ that she shot her eyes open. She was greeted by two beautiful blue eyes looking lovingly at her. At first, she was confused. But then, she remembered all her previous night. She was in a panic state before meeting Link's eyes. She got the answer to her questions. Instead of smiling back at him, she kissed him tenderly.

"Good morning to you too. " she answered him with a smile. "Have a good night? "

"The better. " he said to her. He kissed her again. "I love you. "

"Me too Link. " she said to him. "I love you too. " Then, her eyes got full of sadness. "You're going to leave me today right? "

"Yes. " Link answered as sadness obscured his eyes as well.

"Then promise me one thing. Keep the Ocarina I gave to you with you. Keep it as long as you will be away from here. Away from me. And please, don't see other girls... " she said.

"Never... " he promised her.

Then they got up, get dress and Saria gave him the brown Ocarina.

"I will come back. Wait for me. I will come back for you. You can take this necklace. I will come back for it. " he said, taking a necklace with a blue dragon as pendant. She took it and put it around her neck. Then he leaves after kissing her one more time.

END OF FLASHBACK

He was walking with her Ocarina in one hand, looking at him.

"Wow, you really love her, don't you? " Reflagon said.

"Yeah... Hey, you don't saw what... "

"No, but I felt all the emotions you had felt while you were thinking of that girl, Saria if I'm right. " Reflagon said.

"Yeah. I just wish that the one who seems to take my appearance did not hurt her... " Link said.

He was now facing the last stairs left between where he was and where he last saw Saria. He silently walked the few meters left and what he saw totally broke his heart: Saria was there, but not alone. She was with a kokiri. She was asleep as well as the other kokiri. His anger had never been so high, but that was nothing compared with his sadness.

"What are you going to do? " said Reflagon with the same emotion as Link, sharing them.

He did not hear any answer but he took out his sword. Instead of walking where Saria and that kokiri were, he walked where she used to sit: Where the bole was. He saw his necklace. All he does was to take it and put it around his neck. Then he place her Ocarina at the same place and without any sound, jab his sword in the bole trough her Ocarina. Reflagon was stunned by his dexterity and how he kept his temper. Link let some tears fall off his eyes and reach the Ocarina before Link walk away, his heart in pieces. Saria woke one minute after and when she saw her Ocarina and the sword, a smile appears on her face. Link was in a cave with Epona and Reflagon, some tears falling of his eyes. No one of his friends said anything. Link rode Epona and took out his Ocarina of Time. He played the song that opens a portal in face of him. He goes through it. Once the portal was gone, laughter comes in the cave. And an evil voice said:

"Now that he is gone, I am free to let my plan begins! " the voice said before leaving the cave.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

The chapter's name is maybe a bit exaggerated but that's what I wrote when I started the chapter so. Anyway. Thank to Infernal Flame Zero for the review. I wish you liked, or at least not hated, this chapter. And for Blaze 909, is it better like that? If it is, either if it is not, I would like to know if I continue like that or another way! See ya next time.

Edited on 01/07/2007: I edited this chapter a bit to change things I didn't want. I didn't do it all but I'll maybe do it later.


	3. Chapter two: While Link was away

Because I must

Chapter two: While Link was away

Six months after Link has leaved the dimension, nobody saw his ¨clone¨ anymore. Everyone wonder if he died, or if he left forever, or things like that. Everyone was relived that he did not show up anymore. But other ones though that it was like the calm before the tempest.

The gorons were angry that he did not show up anymore because they were planning to kill him with pain. They were planning to lie him on a wall of stinging rock and beat him before shooting rock at him, attack him with whip, shoot water at him so he would get frozen the night and to finish, take each members of his body and burn them one part by one.

Kakariko village was just rebuilding the city without letting their guards down. Everyone had a weapon with them. All they had planned if he comes back was to kill him slowly and painfully.

Malon was really angry that she did not kill him and Epona either for her ¨high treason against the people of Hyrule¨ as she used to say. Some people though that she was crazy at first because of what she said about the horse but they were all with her after she explain what the ¨horse of the devil¨, as she used to say too, does to them. Even the others animal were angry at Epona, even the cows. Now, let's see what happens with Saria.

A kokiri came where she was.

"I hate that creepy place! With those creepy sounds and those creepy…" the kokiri started before Saria said:

"What do you want?" she said with an exasperate tone.

"Hey! Don't need to be so rude! I'm just a messenger! Here, it is a letter from the Queen Zelda (She is the queen if his father is dead if I'm right.)." he said, handing her a letter, which she took. "Well it's not that I don't want to stay in this heavenly forest but I must deliver copy of it through all Hyrule. It's been a pleasure to meet you." He said before he leaved. Saria opened the letter and began to read.

"_I, the queen Zelda, invite you to a party to celebrate the departure of the plague of Hyrule known as Link. It has now been six months since he did not attack anyone in Hyrule when he normally attacks each week. We now assume that he left, or with more luck, died. Anyway, all Hylians will be allowed in my castle for the night. Greetings. _

_Queen Zelda_"

"I think I'm better getting ready" se though with a smile.

The queen Zelda was really planning a party to sheer up the Hylians and to celebrate. She was relived that Link did not show up. So, after she had written the letters and send someone deliver them, she got ready for the party. If only she had known what was going to happen, she would never have organized the party…

Later that day, at the party…

Everyone was there for about one hour. The party really sheer everyone up until…

"What's happen?!" someone yell as the two doors closed and locked by themselves and the light disappear.

"What is happening, you let it happen." A voice said from where the throne was. Everyone back up and there was no one within ten meters away of the throne. Six candle light up, three of each side of the throne, letting see a Link sat on the throne with an evil grin. "You let it happen, and now, you will pay far that mistake!"

"Link! How can you come back here!!!?" Zelda yell.

"After what you have done to us!!!" Malon continue.

"And threatening us like this!!!" someone of the Kakariko village yell too.

"And after you've killed so many people!!!" Saria finished.

"Hahaha!!! You're just fools!!! You really though that your dear Link would do that? Haha!!! Don't make me laugh!!!" Mr.??? said.

"What are you saying?! You're Link!!!" someone yelled.

"Here is your mistake! And as a proof, can your Link do that?" he said before he began to transform. His eyes morphed of normal blue ones to completely red one. The blond hair became black and longer. His skin was now as white as the snow. Horns began to appear on his head. And his green tunic was now black all over. "I'm not Link, I'm Ganondorf (Why change classics?)! And no one can stop me except the true Link!"

Everyone in the room was horrified by that. Ganondorf had taken Link's appearance? Why? But everyone soon recover from the initial shock.

"He will come and kill you in that case!!!" someone yell.

"You really think that he is going to come back after what you did to him? HAHAHA!!! That's the better I heard in thousand of years!!!" Ganondorf laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked.

"Why do you think that the last time you saw ¨me¨, I did not tried to kill you and flee. And why do you think that it was the last time you saw Link's image until tonight." Ganondorf said.

"No! That's not true!" Saria said after she understood?

"What are you talking about Saria?" Zelda asked.

"The last time he was saw, he did not act like this demon, but like the true! The last time he was seen, it was him!!!" Saria explained.

"What?!" Malon screamed.

"So now you understand why he will not come back don't you?" Ganondorf asked with a devil grin, which was normal.

"But he would not leave us alone just because of that?" a villager said.

"Well, if it was just one thing, he may have came back after the thing he must do. With all he had endured, I would be surprised he would put a foot here anymore."

"What are you talking about?!" Zelda asked, screaming.

"It looks like I'm going to tell you all he goes through. Because I followed him all along. Let's see. The first place where he goes was here. What he got coming here: Being looked at as a monster, being considered as an assassin he heard an old friend say ¨get him¨ to her guards." He said, looking at a guilty Zelda.

His gaze then goes toward the gorons. "His second destination: The village of the gorons. He put one foot into their cave and what happen? He is called a murderer and all the gorons run after him in an attempts to kill him in the most monstrous pain a man could endure." He said, looking at the whole gorons tribe, guilt on their face.

He then looked at the villagers of Kakariko village. "Third place: Kakariko village. He put a foot in the city and what happen? Everyone gives him death glare, said he destroyed the village and tried to kill him." The guilt was now on all the Kakariko villagers.

He looked at Malon. "Fourth stop: Lon Lon ranch. He goes there to see his horse and Malon. The horse, Epona, let him explain and she discovered what he said was the true. She was the first to let him explain. Then Malon comes and tried to kill him by shouting a dagger at his head." Guess who was feeling really guilty now? Malon for sure. "Yeah you heard me right: The horse was most intelligent than you all!" he said with a laugh.

He then looked directly in Saria's eyes, where guilty was already there. "All that lead us to the last point of the chains: The Sacred Forest Meadow." He said.

"What is it?" Malon asked.

"It is thanks to little Saria her." Ganondorf said, looking at Saria. All the eyes looked at her.

"What did you do to him? Did you hurt him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, she hits him, but here." Ganondorf said, putting his hand on where his heart would be if he got one.

"I don't understand." Zelda said.

"I'm going to say it to you. Before Link leaves, one year ago, he had comes to see her. And then, they had confessed their love for each others." After that sentence, everyone in the room was stunned.

"Is that true?" Zelda asks. Saria did not answer.

"Yes it is. And if you want to know, your ¨hero¨ left in the morning, but came in the night." He adds with a devil smirk. Now, more than ever, everyone looked at her.

"You slept with Link?!" Malon asks, her eyes, like everyone else's ones, widened in surprise. Saria did not reply that time either.

"Oh yeah that's true!!! Well, where was I in the story? Ah yes! Well, thanks to my great mind, I successed in letting her think that her dear Link had cheated on her. So what did you think Link found when he goes to saw her?" He saw that everyone else was begging him to continue, wanting to know what followed. "He saw her, right, but with a kokiri he never heard of. His face was so funny!!! It was hilarious, his face ravaged by sadness, anger and, most of all, pain!!!" he laugh while all the eyes turn blank after that. Zelda was the first to return.

"So you decide to cheat on him."

"How was I supposed to know it was not him who cheated on me!!!" she defended herself.

"Hey, I did not say anything against you. I understand. But now, we're stuck with ¨that¨ forever." She added sadly.

"For sure you are, for sure…" he finished.

Ten years later…

The life with Ganondorf as the leader was terrible. Slavery, torture, death: That was the ¨_new world_¨, as everyone called it now. Everyone was captive. And at midnight that day was going to be the first day of the tenth years. It was raining hard outside and Ganondorf liked it. So he tells his bodyguard to go and get a girl in particular: Saria, for the occasion. "Ten year, it's long." He though. He had planned this day for one month ago and he was going to do what he had planned. Saria had matured trough those years. She was disturbed in her job by two guards.

"The lord tells us to take you to the castle." the first guard said.

"No I will not!" she protests.

"It's the orders and you are going to follow them!" the second guard said, taking her hair in his hand and lifting her off the ground.

"Stop!!! You're hurting me!!!" she said.

"Are you going to cooperate?" the first said.

"Never!" she said.

"If you want it to happen that way, that's your choice." The first guard said. He goes behind her back, took her two hands together and keeps them like this while he took out shackles and attaches her two hands behind her back. "Lift her higher." He asks the second guard who lift her higher, deepening her pain. The guard took another set of shackles and ties her legs. The second guard drops her, letting her fall in the mud. Her green hairs were now brown and her face too, thanks to the guard that had let her touch the wet ground face first. With a long rope, he attach one extremity to her ankles and the two guards started to go back toward the castle, letting Saria slide on the wet ground, her face and clothes getting more and more soiled. When they entered the castle, the first guard lifts her by the back of her shirt and they goes in direction of the roof, where Ganondorf had asked them to take her. Once they enter, Saria saw him. The guard dropped her again on the ground. The difference was that this time, he dropped her forward. She slide a bit before she stops.

"Bind her to the circle." He said. The guards do as they were told.

"What are you doing?!" she protests weakly. She was now unable to move, attached to the circle like an X.

"You are the attraction for midnight." He answered. She was confused.

"You are going to kill me?"

"Yes I will, but be sure that you are going to beg me to kill you before I do." He said in her ear.

She knew that this was going to happen, whatever she may try not to. So she simply let tears ran down her cheeks. "Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life…" she though.

Hours later…

It was night, and she was frozen. The wind was cold, really cold. She heard footsteps. "Not so soon!" She prayed the goddess. The doors open on Ganondorf. He walked closer to her.

"Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and you will join you dead friends in the afterworld." He said. She let tears go out. "I will now activate a spell that will let Hyrule know what happens when someone defy me." He said. He activates it. "People of Hyrule, I will, in twenty minutes, show you what happens when you defy me, and this is specially for those "rebels" who try to bring me down. If you want to know what will happen, I'll tell you; I am going to kill your dear Saria. Haha!!! And you will hear all her pain and sufferance with me, excepted that me, I'm going to enjoy it! Haha!!!" he finished with a laugh. He then turns and walks toward Saria.

"No!!! Don't come here you son of a bit!!!" she screamed. He did not listen to her.

"It looks like it's time!" he said. He took a dagger out of one of his pockets But before he could do anything else, a voice, one that was commanding respect, echoed in the place, as well as in all of Hyrule.

"Stop." The calm voice echoed in all Hyrule.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Well, I wish this chapter was not too bad. Thanks to Infernal Flame Zero for the reviews. I hope those who read it liked it. But I think the chapter's title is right for the chapter. I know this one is not as long as the first chapter and sorry for that. I just don't feel like doing a longer one for now. Anyway, see ya next time.

Edited on 01/07/2007: I changed some things here too.


	4. Chapter three: Link unknown return

Because I must

Chapter three: Link's unknown return

"Stop." The calm voice echoed in all Hyrule. Ganondorf was surprised by the courage of the man in the shadows (Whose I think you know is Link).

"You're courageous, I must admit it. I finish with her and I come take care of you." He said, focusing on Saria.

"Touch her one last time and your little being will be destroyed." Link said again.

"You think you can kill me? Ah! Don't make me laugh! Who are you anyway?" he asks. It was true that Ganondorf was not able to know who he was. Link's body was completely recovered with a black cloak. It was impossible to see anything from his body except his form.

"You don't need to know my name, you stupid little loser." Link's voice said.

"What did you call me?" he said, anger boiling his veins. "I finish with her and I will kill you!" he said.

"You'll regret those words." Link said.

He was about to kill her when, out of nowhere, a piece of metal with the form of a dragon, comes and cut his right hand off. Saria had closed her eyes before that. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf screamed in the worst pain he ever endured. Saria opens her eyes and a look of some kind of relieve appears as she saw him on the ground, staring at his hand lying one meter away. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!? I'm going to kill you!" he said as his hand kind of "grew again".

"And how?" Link asks.

"With that!" Ganondorf said, taking out a perfect replica of the Ocarina of Time. Saria's eyes widened and she yell to Link:

"Warning! That's a replica of the Ocarina of Time! It got almost the same powers than the true!"

"Shut up! Now you, bastard, will taste the painful death of the Ocarina of Time!!!" he said and begins to play a sound. Saria though that the shadow was crazy, because he did not move. The song stops and a huge fireball went straight to Link. He did not move. The devil and Saria both though he would disintegrate but to their big surprise, he destructs it by hitting it with the back of his hand.

"That's all you got?" Link said with a laugh.

"How did you--" the devil was cut off.

"Shut up you fool. I waste enough time with you. Goodbye." Link said before a little fireball appears in his hand.

"You think you're going to kill me with that?"

"No, I KNOW I'm going to kill you with it." He said, throwing the fireball. Ganondorf created a shield to protect him, but the fireball went through it like a knife in the butter. It touches him in the stomach and, instead of hitting him, it enters him and destroyed him from inside his own body; light came out of his eyes and his mouth, and he exploded. Saria was in awe but it soon turns in fear when she saw the shadow starring at her. Her fears grew higher when he walked toward her with a dagger. Saria closed her eyes. But instead of feeling the dagger going through her skin, she felt like falling, and instead of hurting painfully the ground, she felt like being catch by two strong arms. She opens her eyes to look in the ¨shadow's¨ would-be-there ones. He took a blanket of his bag and covers her with, so that she would not catch a cold.

Before she says anything, the castle began to shake and the tower they were standing on too. Instead of running to the exit, he calmly walked where he was earlier. He whistles once he was on the end of the ground and one centimetre away of falling down the castle.

"What are you doing?" she asks with panic.

"I jump." He said before he jumps in the air. Saria screamed in fear before she saw the strangest creature she ever saw: It looks like a mutation between an horse and a dragon. The wings and tail of a dragon, the front leg were horses ones and the back ones were dragons ones. The head and body were horses ones. The beast came under Link, who simply rode on its back. Behind them, the castle was falling into pieces. They headed toward the entrance of the city were all Hyrule's people were waiting. They gasped in awe as they saw them on the beast. As they were flying above them, Link did a back flip with Saria in his arms and they landed in the middle of the crowd. Zelda then came to meet them.

"SARIA!" she screamed as she saw her. She runs to her, oblivious to who she was held by. "Saria! Are you okay?! What happens?!" she asked.

"Ganondorf was going to kill me when he came and killed him, saving me." Saria said her eyes full of tears.

"Who are you talking about?" Zelda asks.

"She is talking about me." Link said and Zelda jumped of surprise when she saw him.

"You killed Ganondorf?! How did you do that? Even the goddesses tried and were unable to defeat him!"

"I have my own ways." He said.

"Anyway, thank you for saving her. We will give you everything you want for that!" she said.

"Okay." He said. Then he left Saria on her feet. "And I almost forgot. My best friend asked me before he disappears to give you that once he would be vanished." he said, giving Zelda a little bag. He jumped high and land on the back of the beast, who's Epona if you did not realized it was her, before he flew off in direction of kokiri forest. Everyone looked at him until he was nowhere to be seen. Zelda realized that she still held the bag.

"I wonder what's in this bag." She said to Saria.

"Open it. He said that it belongs to his friend and that was destined to us before he died. It must be someone we know." Saria said. Zelda opens the bag and took out what looks like another copy of the Ocarina but broken. "Strange, this one is a totally perfect copy, as if it was the true…" Zelda stated. And as ever, it was Saria who understood the first.

"Oh no…" she said weakly, kneeling, looking at an invisible point in face of her.

"What?! Who is it?" Zelda asks.

"Maybe it IS the true…" she said. Zelda understood directly and kneel too, letting her own tears fall.

"What's happening?!" Malon said, looking at her friends with panic in her eyes.

"It is the true Ocarina of Time, and Link was the owner of it. So it means… that Link is dead…" Zelda finished. Everyone gasp in shock to that revelation. All of a sudden, Saria got up and started to run toward the kokiri forest. "What are you doing?"

"I… I… I need some time alone…" she said before she left their sight. To say the true, she was going to see Shadow, as she decided to call him until she knows his real name. She just entered the forest when she saw Epona fly away from Link's house. She climbed the ladder but before she enters, she hears Navi and Talt's voice.

"Get out of here!!!" Navi yelled.

"It's the house of Link!!!" Talt said after her.

"You got nothing to do here!!!" Navi continues.

"He asks me to come here before he disappears for your information." Shadow said (I'll call him shadow as long as his identity will not be revealed, because I like the name.).

"You liar!!!" Talt and Navi said in a same voice.

"He lied about you, that's for sure. He said that you couldn't bear each other. And now you're defending him together." He said.

"Yeah and? You got a problem with that?" they said.

"No because before he disappears, he asked me to take care of you two. It looks like it will be easier than I though." He said.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!!!" the two fairies said in unison.

"He says the true." Saria said, coming into the only room of the house.

"Oh Saria! Here you are! Can you say to that stubborn…" Navi started but was cut off by Talt.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"WHAT?!" Navi said too, after she understood what she had said.

"It is true. And he had proof. He brings us the Ocarina of time, which was Link's properties, broken. And I know what it means. And you know that I'm rarely wrong." Saria said.

"So it means that he is dead…" Navi said.

"And that this guy said the truth…" Talt continues.

"And that he is going to take care of us…" the two fairies said at the same time.

"Yes. And would you please excuse me? I would like to talk to Shadow alone." she said.

"His name is Shadow?" Navi asks.

"Well, I don't know his name so I'm going to call him Shadow, because that's what he looks like." Saria said.

"Well okay, we will come back tomorrow morning. Goodbye. Are you coming Talt?" Navi said sadly.

"Yeah, goodbye Saria, goodbye Shadow" Talt said sadly too before they left.

"Shadow? I like the nickname." Shadow said. Then he looks at Saria. "Why didn't you go home?" she walked toward him. Her mouth was now to three centimetres of his.

"Kiss me." she said.

"No I will not." he answered. "You don't even deserve to kiss me." He said. Before she could do anything, Link made her fall asleep by magic before making her disappear and reappear in her house.

"What are you going to do now?" Reflagon (You didn't forgot him, do you?) said.

"I don't know what I will do." Shadow sends.

"You should think about it, because you'll have lots of time in your hands now."

"I guess you're right." Said Shadow in a depressed tone.

"By the goddesses Link!" he said before he realized what he just said by feeling Link tensing up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started.

"Don't worry about that. I just hate her twice worst than you do." Link said, talking about Farore.

"Yeah. But I'm still sorry for that." Reflagon apologized again.

"Don't be. Anyway, I will need to go and see them. I will go tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea. But what about those fairies?" Reflagon asks.

"They are so sad… It's almost cruel not to tell them..." Link though.

"I admit they are sad. But I don't think telling them is a good idea."

"Even with all they have done for me, I can't tell them yet."

"Yeah you are right."

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up if something happens."

"Okay."

And Link fell asleep in a dreamless sleep he had learned to summon a long time ago; it took longer to get a real rest than a normal sleep, but at least, he didn't dreamt nor had nightmares. 12 hours later, the two fairies came back. When they saw that Shadow was asleep, they just waited 2 seconds before he woke up.

"Hi master." They sadly said.

"First thing, I am not your master but your friend, except if you don't want me to." He said.

"Oh? Okay…" Navi said.

"As you wish…" Talt sadly reply.

"You are depressing you two you know?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" Navi reply.

"No, you are definitively NOT his fairies!" he provoked them. And it worked well.

"What are you saying?!" Navi screamed.

"For sure we are!" Talt said with the same enthusiasm.

"I help him save all Hyrule!!!" Navi said with energy.

"And me to save the Termina of that skullkid!!!" Talt continues.

"Yeah!!! We were his fairies!!!" the two yell at the same time. Shadow tried to contain laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Talt asked furiously.

"OH! You tricked us!!!" Navi said after she finally understood.

"What? What are you talking about?" Talt asks, still looking furiously at Shadow.

"He provoked us!" Navi explain.

"What?!" Talt said, after she understood.

"And it worked very well!" Shadow said with another laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!!!" the two fairies said at the same moment.

"For sure it is!"

"That's not true! He tricked us so easily!" Navi said, angry at herself to be trapped so easily.

"Yeah, and thanks for the fun. He did not lie on this point, you two are really entertaining." He said "I got some business to do. Are you coming you two?"

"We are coming!" the two fairies said happily.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Another chapter. Longer than the last but shorter than the one before the last. Anyway, thanks for the reviews to DarthHavoc and Infernal Flame Zero. And I don't even know what a ¨ cliffhanger¨ is. Sorry if this chapter is one too. Can you tell me what it is please? Sorry if you did not liked it. I'll try to update soon (another way to say it is: I have nothing to do so I'm going to work on it after I send this chapter.). I think I will tell the name of the next chapter in each chapter. So the next chapter is going to be: Chapter three. No I'm kidding. It will be: Chapter three: the devil goat returns. Kidding again. But I just can let the wish of call Ganondorf a devil goat out of my head. Anyway, the true will be: Chapter three: Meeting with the goddess. See ya next time.

Edited on 01/07/2007: I changed a few things again.


	5. Chapter four: Meeting with the goddesses

Because I must

Chapter four: Meeting with the goddesses

Landing on Epona's back, much to the 2 fairies' astonishment to see such a beast, he headed toward the cave. Ten years ago, it would've taken him a month, but with Epona and his magic, it was MUCH faster, as he landed in front of the cave an hour later.

"What are you doing?" asked Navi once she recovered from the trip.

"I'm just doing a little visit." answered Shadow.

"And who, if I am allowed to ask, are you going to visit?" asked Talt.

"I am going to visit the 3 goddesses." answered Shadow before entering the cave.

"Really funny! I can't stop laughing." said Navi before she began to follow Shadow. As she was about to enter the cave, a force field blocked her, as it did for Talt seconds later.

"What's this?" asked Talt, confused. "I feel something powerful inside this cave..."

"Yeah, me too but... it seems so familiar..." Navi continued, before the 2 fairies understood.

"You're really going to see the goddesses?!" they exclaimed in amazement.

"Indeed I am. Why? You didn't believe me?" asked Shadow in an innocent tone.

"Well, you must admit it is a bit hard for us to believe..." said Navi.

"Maybe. Anyway, I don't have time for such pointless things. You'll keep an eye on Epona while I'm gone okay?" said Shadow as he began to walk into the cave again.

"Okay Shad... What?!" exclaimed Navi once she understood.

"What? What is it Navi? Tell me!" said Talt, a trouble expression on her face.

"Link's horse was named Epona!" yelled Navi before she stared at Shadow, as did Talt.

"Why are you 2 starring at me like that? It's not because he disappeared that Epona did the same you know?" explained Shadow, growing tired of the conversation. The 2 little magical being were still stunned by the new. "Well, it seems it's going to be Epona who's going to look after you 2. Is that okay with you?" he asked his Draghorse (Couldn't find any better...).

"Wait a minute Shadow!" said Navi to him.

"Yeah! Come back here! We have some things to talk about!" continued Talt.

"If that is what you wish." answered Shadow, stepping out of the cave. "Now, what is it that you want to talk about with me?" he asked.

"We want to talk about Link!" they said in unison.

"I guess I can take a minute for that. What do you want to know?" asked Shadow.

"How much do you know about him?" asked Navi.

"I know about everything. Link had me learn everything about him." answered Shadow. "Is that all?"

"No it's not all! If he told you about everything he knew, then answer these question! Can you tell me the name of one of his friends in the forest (Ocarina of Time's one) he grew in?" asked Navi, really confident he wouldn't find the answer.

"First of all, you can take back the "s" you put at the end of friend because he had only one friend. And her name was Saria." answered Shadow to Navi's bewilderment.

"That's true." she said once she recovered.

"It's my turn!" yelled Talt. "What is the name of my sister?" she asked, as sure he would not find the answer as was Navi.

"The name of your brother, because you had no sister he knew of, was Tael." answered Shadow with confidence.

"You have the right answer..." admitted Talt.

"Okay, now that this interrogation is finished, I got to go." said Shadow as he, once again, entered the dark cave. Once they were far enough, Reflagon spoke.

"You could've destroyed the force field right?" asked Reflagon.

"Yeah, I could have." answered Shadow.

"Why didn't you then?" continued Reflagon.

"Because their constant bickering was beginning to annoy me." answered Shadow.

"Good idea." finished Reflagon before they continued to walk in the cave.

Knowing exactly his way around, he made it to the crest in 2 minutes. He touched the symbol and was transported to the Chamber of the Goddesses, right in front of them.

"Who are you to dare enter this sacred place without our authorization?" said Nayru, remaining as calm as possible.

"I am the one who killed Ganondorf." answered Shadow with a much bigger calm, watching in mild amusement at the gapping goddesses.

"You are the one who killed him?" asked Din, wanting to be sure.

"I destroyed him, to be precise." he answered.

"Then... why are you here?" asked Farore. As an answer, Shadow took a bag from his belt and threw it on the floor. The shards of the Master sword sprawled over the floor, under the goddesses' stunned expression.

"I came here to inform you that the other dimension is now safe." said Shadow before he turned to leave. However, he didn't go far before Farore's voice stopped him.

"L-l-link..." she mumbled in disbelief. Shadow turned around to look at her. "Is that really you?" she continued.

"Yes, I am Link." answered Shadow/Link as he put his hood off his head, revealing golden hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, a scar running across the left one. The 3 goddesses gasped under his almost untouched and darker face. Before she could understand herself, Farore began to walk toward him. "What do you think you're doing?" hissed Shadow, anger in his voice. The goddess froze on the spot.

"I just wanted to... to..." she stammered, shocked.

"Don't you dare getting nearer to me." he hissed again, after he looked into her mind to find the answer to his questions. She was, as her sisters were, completely taken aback by his words.

"Why are you saying that?" managed to ask Farore.

"Because there is no words able to describe how big my hatred toward you is." answered Link with anger in his voice. She fell on her knees after his words finally sank deep into her mind.

"Why are you saying those things to our sister?!" asked Din with anger.

"Because you are all the same, even if there are lots of other goddesses in other dimension, you always stay the same. And after all I endured because of you," he said, turning to Farore" I know perfectly well that you are just a manipulative bitch that isn't worth the right of life!" said Link, anger radiating from his being.

"How dare you talk like this to us, you pathetic little mortal!" said Din with anger as well.

"You shall know I have the right to talk to who I want, when I want, where I want and how I want." answered Shadow.

"You shall be punished for your insolence!" yelled Din before a fireball appeared in her hand, going straight toward Link once she threw it. Instead of trying to avoid the attack, Link didn't move, waiting for the right moment before he caught it with his right hand.

"Is that all you are able to do? So... pitiful..." said Link, almost in disgust, before he threw the fireball at the wall on his right, leaving a burn mark once it hit the wall.

"Pitiful? If someone is pitiful between you and us, it is you! Nobody in their right mind would talk to someone like you did without any reason!" said Nayru, provoking Link.

"Don't try to play that game with me, witches." threatened Link, angered by the insult. The 3 sisters were now angry at him. How could a simple mortal like him be like this toward them? And it was this thought that made them decide that his life had lasted long enough. They decided to use a powerful attack, their second best to say the true. An attack even themselves couldn't came out of without being badly injured. Joining their hands together, they focused, gathering all their energy into their hands. Soon, a small ball of elemental magic appeared, growing bigger and bigger at an impressive pace. Once it reached the size of an house, taking a tenth of the room, which was incredibly big, they threw their attack at him, and waited for Link's form to disintegrate. But instead of hearing the deflagration's noise, they couldn't help but stare in shock as Link caught the huge ball of energy in his right hand.

"Interesting isn't it?" he said, looking at the swirl of colors the attack produced. "When I was there, in that other dimension, I had to learn to be as powerful as I could possibly be, so I had to improve my knowledge. One thing I learned and that was really useful to me was that if you compact your energy, it'll be more focused, and its destructive power will be far more powerful." explained Link, calm never leaving him. He looked at the huge ball he had in his hand, and it rapidly grew more little until it was the same size as a baseball. Then, he shot it on the same wall as earlier, but instead of leaving a burn mark, a big explosion was heard, and when the 3 goddesses could see again, the gasped at the sight of the huge gap in the once perfect wall.

"How... how did you do that?" managed to say Nayru, shocked.

"It's magic." answered Link sarcastically.

"Really funny. Now take that!" said the 3 goddesses before, at an impressive speed, they began to summon their most powerful attack. An attack even they couldn't survive. The ball of energy that grew in their hand was, if it was even possible, twice the size of their first. But taking his advice, they tried to compact it, managing to reduce it to the size of a basketball. As soon as it was ready to be launch, it was flying toward Link. Waiting, once again, to see him disappear face to the concentrated source of pure energy, hearing him scream in pain as each fibres of his body would burn to ashes, what they saw took the air out of their lungs; He calmly took a long sword out of his black cloak. The grip of this sword was unique. The 2 dragon-shaped wings that, 10 years ago, were taking the place of the blade, were now open, each extending on one side of the handle, each 10 centimetres long. Where the 2 wings used to be was now a beautiful, pure silver-colored blade, coming out of what seamed to be the mouth of a dragon on the handle. On each side of the blade were ancients' twilight words, 2 on each side, each letter glittering a bright red. Those words meant "Power", "Life", "Magic" and "Death". With a fluid movement from both his arm and wrist, Link struck the attack, blade making contact with pure energy, making it explode in a flash of blinding light. When the 3 sisters could see again, they almost fainted when they saw he hadn't even dust on his cloak.

"How is it p-p-possible..." mumbled Nayru, breath taken, as were her sisters. Link's eyes suddenly looked saddened.

"Will all of this ever end..." he whispered.

"What do you mean Link?" asked Farore, who was able to hear what he said.

"I'm talking about all of this!" he finally burst, madness in his voice, spinning on himself with his arms wide open, a demented smile playing on his lips. "I'm talking about all the pain I went through, all the things I did, all the sacrifices I did, just to be hated and treated like shit in the end!" he continued, not caring about anything.

"What are you talking about?" asked Farore, completely puzzled.

"What I'm talking about? Ha! Don't make me laugh! It's a pain you summoned upon me, a pain that, even with your sisters' help, you could not endure." said Link.

"Why don't you explain us then?!" she continued.

"You want to know? Ha! The prepare yourself for the worst thing you ever heard!" he said with the same insanity in his voice. "All of this began 2 years after my arrival in that hellish place. You were still weak, but I was there to help you. You needed comfort, and I was still there. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was there. Then came the time when you needed love. And guess what? I was still there!" said Link, to a now-more-than-ever stunned Farore.

"That's about when all went wrong. In the beginning, all you wanted was some harmless little demands." said Link. "But as the time passed, you began to demand more and more, until I had absolutely nothing left." he continued. "Each time I saw you, you always wanted more, and when the time came that I could not give you what you wanted, you used your powers on me to get them." he continued, his eyes watering. "You can't imagine how it is when someone controls you but that you can see all the things they make you do... It's unbearable!" he continued.

"You did it for a whole month. After that, you decided to let me get back control over me halfway into what you were making me doing, saying that "you trusted me enough". But I always knew that it was because you knew I wouldn't try to break free anymore. Soon after, you completely released me from the spell, saying you were sorry, but that you couldn't control yourself. You also said that you would never do it again, and that you'd let me do whatever I wanted if I continued to visit you. I guess that's when I became completely insane, because I trusted you, and fell in love with you." continued Link. Now, the 3 other divine persons in the room were stunned.

"I learned, 4 years later, that you were cheating on me. But what was worst in that is that I found out you started doing so one year after I had fallen for you. That meant you did it for 3 whole years." continued Link, smirking as tears made their way down her cheeks. "So, I never came back again. One year later, you called me again. You asked for my forgiveness, but as the time had passed, I knew I couldn't trust you. How right was I not to. Right after I refused, you tried to control me again. I was stronger, and I thought you wouldn't be able to control me anymore. But what I, being the fool I was, hadn't anticipated was that your power could be stronger too. I was weaker, and you managed to take control over my mind again." he continued, and the 3 goddesses were speechless. "You chained me to a wall a whole month, doing all those... things to me." he continued, saying the word "things" in total disgust. "After the month ended, on the full moon, you released me, probably because you had enough and got bored. After that, I spent a whole year in a bed, shell-shocked, unable to do anything else then open my eyes and close them. My nights were filled with horrible nightmares, and my days with terrible memories. I couldn't even eat without help. I was completely broken." he continued, remembering all the painful memories. Farore was at the same time saddened, shocked and guilty to learn those things.

"The day I had planned to return here, you called me again. I already knew what you would try to do, and I knew you would pay for what you did. As soon as I put a foot in your living quarters, you tried to control my mind again. But I was far more powerful than you then. You were shocked and afraid, knowing you could no longer protect yourself. You begged me to stop, you begged for my pity." he said, and the 3 goddesses knew the tale would soon end.

"Now that you were helpless, I was the one chaining you to the same wall you did for me. All the plans I had came to my mind; I was going to make you pay for what you did, make you suffer for all the pain you sent me through. But then I remembered something." he said, taking a pause. "I remembered that I was supposed to be an hero. I though that all the things that happened to me would be enough for anyone to call me corrupted, but I remembered that an hero always took the good choice, so I let you there, leaving without doing anything. Then I came back here." finally finished Link. The goddesses in front of him couldn't muster the strength to talk, too horrified.

"I... couldn't have... done that..." finally said Farore, once she recovered, whose tears were freely falling from her eyes.

"You did. And that is why I despise you." said Link.

"So that's how it really happened..." Link heard Reflagon say.

"Yes, that's how it did." he answered. "I'm sorry I never told you before, but I wasn't ready."

"That's okay, I understand you reasons." answered Reflagon.

"I think I won't tell Navi and Talt after all." finally thought Link.

"Okay, now let's live, I hate seeing you like this." said Reflagon.

"You're right." said Link, ending the conversation with his best and only friend. He turned his head toward the goddesses.

"Don't ever try to get near me ever again, or I shall destroy you." he said, his face threatening, pulling his hood back on his head, becoming the Shadow he had become once again, and walking toward the exit of the room. Once he was back into the cave, tears began to roll down his cheeks, going down to his chin until it fell off his face, dropping to the ground.

"Hey, stop that, it's not like you to cry." said Reflagon, trying to sheer up his friend.

"How in the world am I able to continue to live with all of this?" said Shadow, almost sobbing.

"Because you are strong." answered Reflagon.

"But what if I don't want to be strong? What if I just want to die and end my sufferance?" asked Shadow, even if it wasn't exactly a question.

"Then think about something else. Control yourself Link, that's the only way." said Reflagon.

"I tried to control myself. I tried lots of times. But I never managed to do so." said Shadow to a puzzled sword.

"What do you mean Link?" asked Reflagon.

"I tried a lot of time to end my life. But I never managed to. I always failed, always because of something I couldn't control." admitted Link.

"You tried to commit suicide? But why? And when? How could I have not noticed?" said Reflagon.

"Why? It's unbearable! Nobody can live with this! And as to when, why do you think I often came back bruised and bloody each time I didn't took you with me? When I told you I tripped over something, or just got attacked by something, I always lied." said Link, who was now sobbing.

"So that's how you got all those bruise and scars... You should have told me. And if it's unbearable, then how do you manage to bear it? You are stronger than anybody else Link." said Reflagon, trying to sheer him up again the best he could, given the circumstances.

"But what if I don't want to be stronger? What if I want to be normal? What if I just want to die?!" said Link.

"Then think about me! Would you really want me to be an orphan?!" said Reflagon, joking, hoping it might sheer Link up. Fortunately for him, it worked.

"You? An orphan? But you're just a sword!" said Link, a smile spreading on his face.

"A sword? You're insulting me!" said the living weapon, falsely insulted.

"What I meant is that you're way older than me! You must be at least 1000 years older than me!" said Link.

"How old are you?" asked Reflagon. Link thought about it.

"I'm about 28 years old, why?" asked Link.

"That means I'm about... 9972 years older than you." said Reflagon, and both burst out laughing.

"See? Even if I died, you wouldn't be orphan!" said Link.

"I would! You're like my big brother! You wouldn't want you're little brother to be orphan do you?" asked Reflagon with a laugh.

"I guess so... You won." sighed Link in defeat.

"Again!" exclaimed Reflagon, laughing harder then he was.

"Hey! That was mean! Stop laughing!" said Shadow, who couldn't contain his laughter himself.

"Okay! I prefer when you're like this instead of moping around." said Reflagon. "Now, how about we go see those fairies outside this cave?" he continued.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" finished Link before they went through the cave again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Here it is! I'm sorry that I did not post this chapter sooner. It is because I did not begin to write the chapter after the other as I said. I was depressed (And I'm still) after I realized how much my life is meaningless. I'm just a loser unable to do anything. But I'll stop bugging you with my pitiful life. And thanks for telling me what ¨Cliffhanger¨ means. Thanks for the reviews too. I think the tell-the-next-chapter's-name whole thing will go to the garbage. I don't feel like doing it. Anyway, see ya soon!

Edited on 18/07/2007: I completely redid this chapter. The main plot is the same but I changed a few things and corrected some too. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter five: The nightmare

The legend of Zelda: Ten Years Later

Chapter five: The nightmare

Before Shadow could leave the cave, he hears Navi's and Talt voice. They were arguing on something that even Shadow was surprised to hear.

"I am the one he loves the most!" Navi said.

"No! I'm the more desirable one! I am the one Shadow loves the most!" Talt reply.

"You? Desirable? Ah! Even a frog would not want you!" Navi said.

"That explains why you hate me so much!" Talt continues.

"Better be a frog than a bug!" Navi counter-attack.

"You are just a bitch!" Talt insults Navi again.

"Maybe but he still prefer me to your ugly face!"

"How did you call me!"

"Ugly face!"

"Come here and see what the ugly face can do to your big ass!"

"Big ass! Take that!" Navi said and she charges at Talt. Talt did not manage to avoid.

"Ow! You will pay for that!" Talt said and she charges too. Navi avoid her.

"You could not hit a mountain!" Navi said mockingly.

"Then what I am doing right now?" Talt said before she hits Navi.

"Did you just call me a mountain!" Navi said.

"Yeah!" Talt continues.

"I'm going to kill you!" Navi said. But before she could move, Shadow, trying hard not to laugh, comes and stop them.

"Hey! Why are you in a battle?" he asks.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE THE MOST!" they said at the same time.

"I don't love one of you more than the other." He said. Before they could reply, he continues. "Let's go."

"But what about that thing to sheer us up?" Talt asks.

"I look for that and finally it will not work. Sorry." Shadow reply.

"Oh, no problem. Maybe is it better like that." Navi said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's move." Shadow said as he jumps in the air and ride Epona. "And please, don't tell anyone about Epona okay? I don't really want people to ask me questions." Shadow said.

"Okay." The two fairies said.

"Good. Let's move." Shadow said before Epona started to fly toward Hyrule. About an hour later, Shadow was in his house again. It was empty. "She must have goes to her own home." He though. "Navi, Talt, can I be alone for the day please?"

"Yeah, no problem." Navi answers and Talt and she leave the house. Saria saw them leave the house and decides to go and talk to Shadow. She walks to the ladder, climbs it and enters the house. It was empty. She walks a few in the house.

"Shadow?" she calls. Right after, she felt an hand on her mouth while an arm blocks her arms. She tries to escaped the arms of the person who behind her but she stops when she heard his voice.

"Yes?" Shadow asks in her ear. She shudders as he does that.

"I was wondering if you need something…" she said after he released her.

"Nothing you can give me." Shadow said.

"So I don't have what you want? Because I could give you anything you want!" she said.

"No. I need love, which you are unable to give me." Shadow said.

"I can give it to you too!" she said.

"Lie. You give it to Link to as he said. And said that you were cheating on him after only one year." Shadow said. Saria did not know what to reply.

"He said that to you too?"

"Everything he goes through, every though, absolutely everything he knew is in my head. All little second of his life is in mind." He said. "Even the time he slept with you." He finishes. Saria was chagrined.

"But it was not my fault!" she said.

"Oh yeah? Because you sleeping with that other guy was his entire fault?" Shadow said with anger.

"But when it happens, that stupid devil took Link's appearance and let me think he was cheating on me!" she said with tears.

"Yeah and what? You were too stupid to know that the true Link would never do that? Think about it a second." Shadow said, losing his temper. Saria was in tears again.

"How was I supposed to know! It looked so true… All I could have done there was to believe what I saw!" she said with almost twice tears as before.

"But you should have thought about it! He would never have done this! I knew him for ten years. When I first saw him, I though he would die because he was like someone with a thousand dagger in the heart, which was a lot more!" he said. She was unable to move talk. He was in front of her, looking at her with anger and… sadness? She did not know what to think about that. She lost all her spirit soon after. They did not talk for a minute. Then without warning, she kisses him. Surprised by that, he did not move. She was still kissing him with the wish that he would kiss her too. And he did. Soon after, she pushes him on the bed again. She tried to take off his black cloak. And that's again when he stops. "Get away." He calmly said to her. Those words crush her heart. She slowly rises on her feet and starts running toward the entrance with tears. She goes down the ladder. Some kokiri saw her while she was running toward her house. They were curious to know who did this to her and angry against it. So they climb up in the same house. They enter in it to saw the back of Shadow.

"Saria is sad because of you! You are going to pay for that!" a kokiri said before he shouts a sword at him. Shadow moves his head on the right and catches it with an hand.

"Don't you know who I am?" Shadow asks with his calm voice, as ever.

"A stupid loser!" Mido (If I'm right) said. Shadow turn around to face a now fearful kokiri.

"Oh th-th-that's you…" he said.

"Yes it is me. So if you don't want me to take your little head for a target, you should run away as fast as possible." He said. One second later, the house was empty. "At last some peace."

"Yeah that's true! So… what about some sleep?" Reflagon said.

"For me or you?" Shadow asks.

"For me." Reflagon said.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight." Shadow said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Reflagon said in a sleepy voice before he begins to sleep.

"Great. And what am I suppose to do now?" he said.

"I'm up!" Reflagon said.

"Then I'm going to sleep." Shadow said.

"Okay! See you in a minute!" Reflagon said.

"In hours you want to say." Shadow corrects Reflagon.

"Wait a minute! You're not saying that you are going to take an old-fashioned night of sleep?"

"Yes I am."

"Don't remember what happen last time?"

"Yes I do." Shadow answers.

"Well, it doesn't look like you do. But if you want to be like the last time, it is your choice. Goodnight." Reflagon said.

"Thank you." Shadow said before he felt into the dream of the world. And as does the last time, the worst kind of nightmare possible comes to haunt him in his sleep… As ever, Shadow appears in an empty field. "Not again." He said. Then, a lot of walls emerge from the ground and around Shadow. They got closer to him to a fast pace until they touch him. They begin to press him. A sound of broken bones comes of Shadow's arms. Reflagon hear the same sounds, being the same in the reality.

"Oh no…" he said in a worried voice as he looks at Shadow's tense face. "Resist my friend." He pleads. Back at Shadow, he jumps off the trap he was in before needles could thrust in his skin. But before he could touch the ground again, a rope goes around his neck to kill him too. Back to Reflagon, he saw a red line appears on Shadow's neck (Because he can see through the cloak) before Shadow's breath stops… for one second. Back to Shadow, he cuts the rope before he fell in some kind of hole full of water before the place he enters by changes into a window and the water level begins to increase. But he knew how to go out of this trap and simply shouts a fireball at the top of the bottle and escapes by the newly hole… just to get trapped into a jail with lava as bars. He shouts an iceball at a wall and after it froze, he kicked it and escaped with some burning marks on his skin, because he was without his cloak in there. Reflagon saw, at the same second, burning marks appear too and at the same places. When Shadow was out of the lava prison, he fell off a cliff. He got a lot of bruise in more before he catches something to which spin around so he could fell the few meters left and reaches the ground without harm, instead of touching the ground like a pie you drop of a two hundred cliff. Now, a lot of crocodile were around him so he jumps on them and reach the other side of the lake, running directly after he touches the ground. But he was unfortunately bitten by one of those on the arm, blood going out of it. It was the same in his real body. After that, and not enough fast to avoid it, he got burn by a dragon's breath of fire. He let out a scream of pain for that. Reflagon gasps when he saw the burning mark followed by the cry of pain. He soon hears noises coming from outside of the tree. He heard someone climb the ladder. It was that Mido guy with a sword in the hand.

"Now, I get revenge for the humiliation you did to me!" He said. Before he could touch Shadow, Reflagon's blade begins to light up as he lifts up in the air in face of Mido. "Wh-what's this thing?" he manages to say.

"I am Reflagon, the ultimate weapon! And you tried to kill my master!" Reflagon said in a menacing voice.

"NO! I-I-I-I didn't tried to kill…" he was cut off by the angry sword.

"Shut up! Your foolishness has not limits! As a punishment, your life will be taken out of your little body!" Reflagon said while he… flies toward Mido and begins to spin on himself.

"NO PLEASE!" Mido begged before Reflagon goes through his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed in pain before life leaves him. Being between the sword and the wall, Mido died while his body did not even touch the ground, Reflagon touching the wall behind him. All Hyrule had heard his scream. All the kokiri were afraid of going there. But something in Saria tells her to go. So she begins to walk toward the ladder. She stops when a kokiri takes her by the arm.

"Are you crazy! Don't go there! Mido is probably dead!" he said. Saria let go of his grip.

"And Mido did carry a sword to kill Shadow too! Good for him if he died!" she said before she climbs the ladder. She enters and the first thing she saw, or felt in her case, was a blade under her throat. She though it was Shadow but she saw him on the bed, sleeping and having a bad nightmare. But she focuses on the blade first.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"You don't need to know who I am. Because I will most likely kill you." He said. Saria knew that in any case, it was surely going to happen. So all she does was to begin to sobs but he did not saw it. He was ready to kill her when he saw who she was. "Saria? It is you? Even if I hate to say it, you're most likely to be of used in here. Because you might be the only person in this land able to help him." That surprised Saria but she did not asks any question she wanted to and she just goes to Shadow and knelt beside him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Shadow." She said softly. "Time to wake up." She continued. Shadow was now running away of a thousand of crazy dinosaurs when he hears Saria's voice. He knew exactly what to do in that situation, because it was not the first time it happens. So he decides to focus on the delicate voice of Saria. After two seconds, his eyes shot open, locking into Saria's ones.

"Such beauty…" He whispers as he looks in her eyes. She blushes after she hears it. It only let Shadow thinking that she was more beautiful than before. He slowly touches her cheek with his only hand that did not have a scar. His touch sent a shiver down her spine, which Shadow takes note of. But instead of pulling her back, as she though he would, his hand travel to behind her neck. He slowly pulls her closer to him as he get closer to her too. Slowly, they kiss again. Reflagon said nothing, knowing that Shadow deserves it. So he just returns on the ground. Saria let her arms slide around his neck as he lowers his hands to her waist. Shadow slowly lifts her on top of him. They continue to kiss for three hours, kissing each other tenderly. Saria took a lot of comfort in Shadow's warmth. And Shadow was just enjoying the fact that he could at least have some happiness in his hellish life. Then, Saria broke the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"Let me stay with you…" she asks.

"I already told you that…" Saria stops him with a kiss.

"I ask if I can stay with you, nothing more…" she spoke softly. His face softened.

"It's okay then…" he said quietly. He moves so that Saria could touch the bed. He was behind her and her back was touching his chest. He gently lets his two arms get around her. She let her own arms get on his arms. She slowly gets into the world of the dream. Shadow, on the other side, only kept in his arms her delicate and body as he watches her face. All he could do now was to enjoy the simple fact that Saria was asleep in his arms, peacefully stroking her soft green hairs…

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it took long to update but I was wondering what to do. But anyway, now it is done and that's all that matter for now. Thanks for the reviews of Infernal Flame Zero and to DarthHavoc for the mail of support. I wish you like the chapter. See ya later.


	7. Chapter six: Adoption

Because I must

Chapter six: Adoption

Five hours later, Shadow was still with Saria. She was sleeping softly, and Shadow was lost in his though.

"You still love her don't you?" came Reflagon's voice.

"Why not?" he asked back.

"Hum… Let me think about it… She cheated on you, she tried to hit you, she…" Reflagon starts.

"Okay okay! You can stop! I understood!" Shadow said.

"It's on purpose or what?" Reflagon asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"About your stupidity." Reflagon said.

"Why are you saying I'm stupid?" Shadow asks.

"Because she hurts you a lot. Because you were looking like a ghost after you discovered that she cheated on you. Because…" Reflagon started again.

"Oh! That… That's not on purpose. It's natural. I can't help it." Shadow answered.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"You are crazy."

"It took you THAT long to figure that out?"

"No. It is just that now, I am sure of it."

"Well, you are really long to understand then." Shadow said with a laugh (In his head, not to wake Saria).

"Yeah I… Hey!" Reflagon said while Shadow laughs a lot more at how easily it was to trick the living weapon. "That's not fair!"

"Well, my hellish life is not fair too. But do you hear me complain?"

"Everyday."

"Okay… Bad example…"

"Really bad to say the true. But anyway, what are you planning today. It is… I would say… seven in the morning." Reflagon said.

"I think I am going to…" Shadow said.

"Help re-built the castle?"

"No."

"Stay here with Saria?"

"No."

"Sleep?"

"No."

About… 3 hours later…

"Play with a crazy cow while reading a book and singing?" Reflagon asks.

"No." Shadow replied with exasperation.

"Act like a salesman and sell grass saying it is magical grass which give you strength while it will be a mushroom with laxative effects?"

"No. But it may be funny to do."

"Swear about an ant?"

"No."

"Listen to a storyteller for ten hours before you fell asleep?"

"No."

"I GIVE UP!" Reflagon screams. "TELL ME WHAT YOUR STUPID BEING WILL DO TODAY!"

"You are sure you want to know?"

"Y-E-S!" Reflagon pleads.

"I am going… to walk." Shadow said.

"You are going… to w-a-l-k?" Reflagon said, fuming.

Not a noise was heard after that. Not a little song. Not even a little bird. Everything was silent. And Shadow knew well what was going to happen. He moves fast: He got up, Saria still sleeping on the bed. He ran to the entrance, whistle, jump on Epona and flies toward the lost woods. Once his foot touches the ground…

All the Hylians, gorons, zora, gerudo, kokiri, the guy in the laboratory and the one with the fish in Lake Hylia; they all wake up as a deafening "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" echoed all over. They did not care, because that kind of thing wasn't new. Back to Shadow and the fuming sword.

"Calm down. Stay calm. Stop taking me as a target." Shadow said slowly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT! I TALK FOR THREE HOURS OF POSSIBLE THINGS YOU MIGHT DO AND YOU COME WITH "I am going to walk"! WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ME FOR!" Reflagon screams.

"For a friend that didn't let me finish my sentence when I was going to say that I was going to walk." Shadow said.

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO SAY THAT ALL MY SPEECH AND EVERYTHING, IT WAS A LOSS OF TIME AND THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Reflagon asks.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"I… I… I… Get lost!" Reflagon said and then he didn't say anything else.

"Hey. Don't worry." No answer. "You heard me?" Still, no answer. "Hello, here the earth, I call Reflagon!" No answer to be heard. "What's the probl…" he was cut off by Reflagon's snoring. "Okay if you want to take it that way." He jumps on Epona, who was frozen on place, and after making sure she was okay, they leave the forest.

" Okay, so where could I go now? Walk is no more an option, now that everyone is awake." Shadow though. "Well, I think I'm going to see how the castle is. I think they started to rebuild it yesterday." And with that, they head toward the castle. Once they reached a place where they had a good view of the whole place, they land and looked at it. And they were astonished by what they saw: There, trying to free the way, a little boy was the only person trying to help for the castle. What caught his eyes was that the boy was heading for an house in particular. He focused on the house and he heard, even a thousand of kilometres, someone sobs. After some seconds (three to be precise), he could say that it was a little boy. He put a foot on the ground and the other follow right after. "You're free for the day Epona. Do as you wish." He said to Epona.

" Thank you." Epona sent back before she leaves. Shadow walked toward the boy and within ten seconds, h was one meters away of the boy.

"It is going to take you ages to reach that house." He said to the little boy.

"I know. But my little brother is there, and it is the only way to help him out of there before he die." The boy said without looking at Shadow.

"Then, do you mind if I help you?" Shadow asks.

" I don't mind a bit! Thank you very much!" the little boy said in an happy voice. He did not have the time to turn around before Shadow begins to moves the huge block of stone. He lifts his hand and a great amount of rock flew in the air before disappearing, giving a way leading to the house of about two meters wide and clear of any rubble. The boy was astonished by the move. He turns around and as soon as he recognized Shadow, he freeze for a second before he wraps his arms around Shadow.

"Thank you Mr! Thank you very much!" he squeals.

"Hey, there is no need to thank me. I just do what I think is good. And on the other hand, a little boy like you would be here for months if you were to dig alone." Shadow said. " Talking about that, do you know where the others are? Weren't they supposed to help rebuild that place?" he asked the boy who stops hugging him and begins to sob.

"They were here earlier. I was already here. They began to dig but then the bitc…" he begins.

"Hey, don't say things like that. It is not polite." Shadow said.

" Why should it bother you? I'm sure you do the same!" the boy said, forgetting to whom he was talking.

" Yes I do. And I don't want anyone to learn to talk like that." Shadow said again. Reflagon, who woke some minutes earlier, laugh in his mind at him.

" Ok then. That stupid queen came and she said to stop that, that this castle was to be left like this. I yelled at her and everyone there that my brother was there and that he needed help. And you know what they said?" the little boy said.

" No I don't know. What did they said?" Shadow asks calmly.

" The queen said that she don't care and that it was his fault if he was trapped inside." The boy finished and then begins to cry.

" Hey, stop crying like that. First, we are going to go and get your brother okay?" Shadow asks.

" Okay. And… what's the second point?" he asks.

" The second point, we go see the princess and I yell at her and everyone is frozen of fear and I'll get you a picture of a frightened queen and you can laugh at her as much as you want."

" YEAH!" the boy yells happily.

" And third, I'll get you to your parents."

"Oh… my parents died five years ago. Only my brother me are alive." The boy said sadly.

" Oh… I'm sorry… I know what it is like to lose his parents…" Shadow said, and Reflagon stop laughing.

" Really?" the boy asks.

" Really. They died long ago. But now I learned to go along with it. And I did manage well, don't you think? I'm the better warrior of the world, I know almost everything and I'm good-looking!" he said jokingly.

" How do you know? With that cloak, nobody can see you. Maybe you are ugly!" the said jokingly too.

" Hey!" Shadow said. " But anyway, if you don't have parents, maybe you can come and live with me?" Shadow asks.

" You're serious? No one wanted to when our parents died…" the boy said.

" That's because I'm not anyone. I'm Shadow!" Shadow said proudly.

" You're really serious!" the boy said hopefully.

" Really. But for now, I live in a tree, so it won't be comfortable. But I planned to build another house. Still interested?" Shadow said.

" Yeah! Brother will be really happy too!" the boy said.

" And what's your name (I am tired of write ¨the boy¨ at each sentence he say)?" Shadow asks.

" He he… Our parents died before we were able to remember our names…" the boy (ARG!) said. Shadow sweat drop (Like in some anime/manga, or something like that).

" We find your brother, you find names, I yell at the queen, we head to my place. Deal?" Shadow said.

" Deal!" the boy (I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!) said, shaking hand with Shadow.

They then begin to walk toward the house, followed by the boy (AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!). They soon found the house.

" Brother! Get away of the door!" the boy (… stay calm… stay calm… don't shoot your knives at your parents… don't finish your nuclear bomb…) yells to his brother.

" Okay brother!" the brother of the boy (Finally, I think I'm going to finish the bomb) said. Shadow walked toward the door and with a punch, the door broke into thousand of pieces. The boy (…) run toward his astonished brother and hugged him.

" Brother! You know what! He asks us to live with him! He want to take care of us!" the boy (… If you are hearing someone yelling that he his going to do something, don't worry, it is just me) said happily to his brother.

" Really?" the brother of the boy (I'M FUMING!) asks.

" Yeah, really. Just find names and it is okay." Shadow said.

" Okay… My name will be… Chris!" Chris, alias the boy (That's the last time I write that), said.

" And me, it will be Charles!" Charles, alias the brother of the , said.

" Okay, then lets go." Shadow said. " But, where did the queen goes?"

" At some kind of meeting in Kakariko village I think." Chris said.

" So there we will go." Shadow said and then they began to walk to Kakariko village.

END OF CHAPTER

I know it was very long, but I had other things to do, and with that hellish place, school by its name, I was unable to update earlier. Sorry again. And thanks for the review for the last chapter of


	8. Chapter seven: How to yell at a queen

Because I must

Chapter seven: How to yell at a queen

Ten minutes later, they were facing Kakariko village's entrance. Chris and Charles were standing behind Shadow. Shadow, followed by the two brothers, began to walk in the village. Everyone in there stopped what they were doing to look at him and at the kids too. As soon as they recognized them, some of them began to fear that the kids, which they refused to take care of, would see them and tell the mighty warrior to hurt them. Their fears increased as the brothers looked at them but Charles and Chris stop looking at them and continued to walk toward the mayor's house. As soon as the guards saw him, they cleared his path. Shadow knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" an annoyed female voice came from inside of the house. "I asked to not be disturbed."

"We need to see the Queen." Shadow said with a smirk, knowing that the queen couldn't know who he was because the door changed his voice enough not to be recognized.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" the voice came again, more annoyed.

"No, I can't see you." Shadow said as smiles of amusement appeared on his and the kids' faces.

"Haha, really funny." The queen said from inside of the house. "So what is it you want?"

"First, I want you to take your stupid ass here and to apologize to the kids you refused to help earlier today and that you said you didn't cared about." Shadow said. He heard the song of a chair against the floor.

"How do you dare talk to me, the queen, like that!" Zelda said in anger. Shadow heard footsteps before the door flew open. There stood the queen, an angry and pissed off look on her face. But the angry look quickly changed into one of surprised when she saw him, and then one of fear when she realized it was him she had yelled at. "Sh-sh-shadow?" she said.

"As I see, my nickname ran across Hyrule in no time." He said. Charles and Chris were too happy to see the queen frightened like she was to say anything.

"But what are you doing here?" she said, trying not to get to the fact that she had insulted him.

"Are you too stupid to remember my last sentence before you decide to move your butt?" Shadow asked in annoyance.

"I-I think you asked me to apologize to some stupid kids... Is th-that it." She said with fear, unaware of the presence of the 2 kids hidden under Shadow's cloak. "Where are they so that I can got it over with?" she asked, annoyance getting to her again.

"First of all, they are not "stupid kids", as you say, because they are even better than you and your royal stupidity." Shadow said. Zelda felt a bit insulted.

"And how's that?" she asked. Shadow didn't wait long to give her an answer.

"One of them is enough courageous to try and clear the way by himself to save his brother even with the scarring memories of the castle that used to be there. That alone is more than you can, because you _did_ turn your back on Hyrule castle just because you were afraid of seeing the castle of Ganondorf again, even if it is in ruins and that he is dead." Shadow said. Zelda was left speechless.

"And to answer your question, they are right behind me." Shadow said, before Charles and Chris came out of Shadow's back. "So now, Zelda, you better apologize." The queen looked at the kids and knelt to face them.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I…" but she couldn't finish her sentence because a cream pie, great gift of Charles, met with her face, getting it all over her once clean face. "WHAT THE—YOU LITTLE!!!" she screamed before trying to take hold of Chris's throat. He backed away with fear before Shadow stepped in front of him and was face-to-cloak with Zelda.

"Touch him and you will have a taste of Ganondorf's last sufferance." Shadow threatened in a serious voice. All the anger Zelda had minutes ago changed into feeling of total fear at that exact moment.

"S-s-sorry Shadow I didn't mean to…" she said while Shadow took a little thing off his cloak. He didn't listen to her apologizing endlessly and prepared something. When it was ready, he yelled:

"BOO!" Zelda was so surprised and scared that she screamed in total fear as she moved her arms in every way. What brought her back to reality was a flash of white light coming from a little box in Shadow's hand. Being curious as she was, she paused her "show" to study the little box. Seconds later, a piece of white paper came out with a black square in it. The black square slowly changed and a picture of Zelda doing her "Dance of Fear" appeared to replace the black square. She stared at it with wide eyes.

"What kind of sorcery is that!" she shrieked, backing away. Shadow simply laughed.

"This is not sorcery but technology." He said. "And this thing allows me to take the picture of whatever I want." He explained. He took the picture and gave it to Chris. "Here is the picture I promised you I could get." The picture was hilarious for the kids. "Now close your eyes." Chris and Charles did it at once. Zelda was a bit curious, but still scared. "Wait for me when you're there." Shadow said before the kids disappeared. Zelda was impressed, but she didn't dare to say a thing.

"What are you going to do?" she asked once the shock of seeing kids disappear was over. Like before, he aimed the "picture-taking" box at her. "You are going to take a picture of me?" she said, curious.

"I'll just change one thing." He said before he snapped his fingers. All Zelda noticed was that the air seemed colder than it was seconds ago. The two guards around them stared in awe at her, their eyes wide open, as were their mouth, before, remembering she was their queen, they looked in an other direction. "Thanks. Now I have something to have fun with."

"Why do you say that? All you did was to change the temperature." She said. Link snickered.

"Are you really sure of that?" he asked with a grin. "Just look at yourself." He added.

Zelda slowly began to look down at herself, unsure of what she might find out. And the sight that DIDN'T meet her horrified her.

"My clothes!!! I'm naked!!!" she screamed as she tried her best to hide herself, before she rushed for the door of the house nearby. She ran straight into a force field.

"Ah, that's true, I just forgot to mention it; If I were you, I wouldn't try to enter any houses, because all you'll get is a collision with a force field. And don't try to get someone to bring you clothes, because only your clothes won't burn if you are within a meter of range of it. The only place you are going to be able to go to is Lake Hylia, where I carefully hid your clothes, along with the few you had hid there yourself." He explained.

"No! Don't do that! I'll do whatever you want but not that!" she pleaded, still covering herself the best she could.

"Whatever I want?" Shadow asked, an idea coming to his mind.

"Whatever you want that I can give you!" she screamed. Shadow smirked.

"Alright then. If you agree to lay here for an hour without covering yourself in any way, I'll break the spell." He said. If there was something she was expecting, it was certainly not that.

"What! You're not serious?!" Zelda yelled, unable to believe what she was asked to do.

"Here are the choices you have; first, you can obey and lie here for a complete hour in which you have little chances to be seen because the few people who comes here have too much respect for you to stare at you. You second option is to take the long way to lake Hylia where all your clothes are hidden, knowing that people who pass by, and they might be a lot, are probably going to stare at you, and once at lake Hylia, you'll have to look for your clothes alone because your guards won't be able to enter the lake and it may takes you long hours because it is well hidden, and you shall know that there is people there too." Shadow finished. Zelda seemed to think about it before she finally spoke.

"Does it have to be one hour?!" she asked.

"If you prefer, I can take it up to two." Shadow said.

"No, please! One hour is fine!!!" she said as she sat on the grass down. "How embarrassing…" she added.

"It is far away of embarrassing." Shadow said. "Because I know what embarrassing is." Shadow said as he left.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked, wanting to know why he was doing this to her.

"Sometimes, the most embarrassing things are the ones that are the greatest to help someone to go forward in life." Shadow said as he finally left the village. And it is in this state of embarrassment that Zelda laid down on her back, hoping that nobody would come here.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

I don't feel like doing a longer chapter. Sorry to update so late but I wasn't feeling in the mood of doing it. And I know that the chapter is short but I don't feel like doing it longer, and the fact that I need to stop here for the next chapter too. So, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and I wish I will get new ones for this one. Goodbye.

Edited on 01/07/2007: Another chapter I changed. In this one, I corrected most of the mistakes (I think), I changed some things to get them better and I'm about sure that I got this chapter longer.


End file.
